Opening Up
by Onle Dowals
Summary: Leon is a cold-hearted performer with a hidden past. Sora is merrily a cheery cast member of Kaleido Stage. Can she unlock his past and become closer to him? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Sora sat there in the library a couple blocks away from Kaleido Stage. All the talk of this was making her feel nervous. A quiet place such as Roarick's Library seemed sensible. The purple haired Japanese girl reached for a book on the shelf. Forgotten Trapeze Tricks was the title. Reaching for it another hand collided with hers. A tall man with gentle green eyes with a brown swirl near the pupil, grinned at the silly inccident.

"You're Sora Naegino from Kaleido Stage, Aren't you? What is a girl like you alone in the library for?"

"I needed some quiet every once in a while."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bryce Maydon. I truly am a huge fan ."

"Thank you! " Sora looked into Bryce's unique eyes . She had never seen such a mixture. He noticed her staring right in his eyes.

"I have my mother's unique eye color."

"They're beautiful. I have never seen such a thing."

"Yes, well, thank you. You too have a unique hair color. Not very common for Japanese women."

"I suppose. Since my parents do have black and brown hair." The acrobat looked at the clock._ Crap! It's already 3:30! I need to seem Kalos!_

"Excuse me I need to go. Have a good day!" The Japanese girl ranout the door. The tall brown haired man stared at her while she ran toward her destination. _ Interesting girl._

_Crap crap crap!_ Sora ran into the door of Kalos's office."Ouch!" she opened the door and saw a tall man with ivory skin and long silver hair standing by Kalos's desk. Kalos nodded and looked at Sora.

"Sora Naegino is our best here after Ms. Layla Hamilton. Sora, this is Leon Oswald. I hope you will be of use to him while he stays here."

"Yes, sir"

The tall, god-like man examined her with a cold glare. She felt nervous and uneasy.

"You or May will be Leon's partner. You have two weeks. Train well, Sora,"

"Yes,sir." with that Sora headed out the door. _I have to inform Mia about this._

3 days later...

"Sora, we need to perfect that part."

"Yes!"

Sora grabbed the trapeze and began to spin and she posed for the Golden Phoenix. Barely she grabbed the other trapeze with her right hand. Releasing it she landed on her back on the green netting.

"Almost there. Just don't over work yourself ,Okay,Sora?" Mia was worried. Sora always would work herself out of her healthful condition.

"I know." Sora grinned. The purple haired girl jumped of the net and walked out to change , when she noticed that Mr. Oswald was watching her from the shadows.

"Can I help you?"

"I came to observe and get to know this place better that's all." leon turned to walk away but stopped.

"So you trained with Layla Hamilton? I pity her. Having to deal with someone like you. She must be humiliated." Sora took a step back and took in what he said.

"How could you say that?"

"She was just lukewarm that's all. How could someone be so soft and come far? it's not possible. There's disipline, punishment , and suffering. You probably had it easy."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! You don't know her!" Tears collected in her eyes as the fire from her anger spurred out of her like an uncotrollable turned and walked away without another word._ How could he? That jerk!_ Sora ran to the Roarick's Library. HSe went to a more secluded area in the library and sobbed quietly to herself when a familar figure came close.

"Are you alright Miss Naegino?" Bryce patted her back as she sobbed even more. it was obvious that she wasn't.

"That jerk! He can't talk about Layla-san like that!" More tears came out.

" It's alright ." He was now rubbing her head and she wiped away her tears. Slowly she regained her self control. The Japanese girl explained every thing to Mr. Maydon. He sat there and nodding understandingly.

"Thank you for listening,Bryce." A small smile played those soft pink lips. His eyes glaring at them.

"Of course. It's no problem really ,Sora." He smiled back. She stood and said a quick goodbye and that thay'll meet up again soon. Off she went.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me my loving readers. I have rewritten Opening Up due to the fact it was a piece of junk. Thanks for reading still!.

Leon was sitting in his apartment unpacking. Fool stood behind him and finally decided to appear right in front of let out a small but noticeable gasp.

"Leon Oswald. The Leon Oswald. I have always wanted to meet you in person you know that?"

"Who and what are you exactly?"

"I am the spirit of Kaleido Stage. My name is Fool. You are of the chosen few that have the ability to see me."

"Is that so?" Leon half grinned at the strange creature. " Is there anyone else I should be aware of that have the same ability?"

"Only one. That is a secret though."

"Why is that?"

"To protect us from confusion and well,,,, She freaks out alot." Fool covered his mouth..._Oops... I gave him a hint... crap_

Leon smiled. " So tis a female. Any other hints, little man?"

"No... You shall soon see them in the future."

"So be it." Fool turned and disappeared.

Ken ran into Sora, who was on her way to see Bryce.

"Sora, are you busy?"

"yes, I am actually."

"Are you going to the library?"

"Yes, Do you want to tag along?"

" Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Of course! You're a friend , Ken not some stranger!" Onward they went. Bryce was already seated at a table in the back of the library. When he saw Sora he handed her a bouquet of lilies.

"Bryce..."He just smiled at that lovely light showing in her eyes. She herself had never received gifts like these except for today. "Thank you." She smiled down at the delicate flowers.

Ken stood there awkwardly. " Hello I am Ken Robbins."

"I am Bryce Maydon."

The three made conversation among them and enjoyed the quiet library along with it. Until May came in.

"Sora, get your little butt up and go practice!"

"May?! I am coming! Thanks ,Bryce, for the flowers! "

May dragged Ken and Sora out. The next moment Sora was on the trapeze perfecting her own Golden Phoenix. Yes, She spun but she went straight up into the air and posed the same,but she spun on her way toward the other trapeze. She caught hold of it just barely and pushed her feet up and stood on the trapeze._ It needs more perfecting, but it will do._

She knew she needed to impress this newcomer. Apparently she had an oppurtunity to catch him as a partner. _Interesting. _The purple haired girl closed the door of the practice room and was on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna and Mia were stretching during their practice time just as Sora came waltzing in.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Anna smiled at Sora and Mia followed.

"Who wouldn't be?" Anna and Mia exchanged looks. They knew something good happened to Sora since her smile was brighter than usual.

"Who is it?" Mia questioned Sora.

''Is he cute?" Anna whipsering into her ear. Sora's face was red. The Japanese acrobat explained herself and about Bryce Maydon. Mia and Anna's eyes sparkled as Sora told of this tall and handsome man.

"Don't you realize who this guy is?!" Mia's voice echoed through the room.

"What do you mean?" Mia and Anna giggled to themselves. Sora was every bit lost . They cleared it up for her soon enough.

"Bryce Maydon is a famous trapeze artist! Oh I wish he could be guest starring!" Mia nearly fainted just saying his name. The guy had breath taking good looks, unique eyes, perfect body structure, and was an acrobat. Anna sighed. Sora just gave an awkward laugh .

"Well then, We should be practicing before Mr. Osw-"

Beofre she could finish Kalos was already in the room with the French acrobat._ Dang it! They were to busy talking about Bryce. I didn't even get to warm up._

"I see all of you are already here. Let's begin this introduction. This is Leon Oswald. He came here from France and will be joining us for a short time. I expect everyone to do their best and please don't disappoint Leon."

Everyone was at attention as Leon came every inch closer. He didn't say a word, he just examined. The more he stared the more nervous everyone grew.

Finally Mia broke the silence.

"Kalos, do you think we can get Bryce Maydon to star in one of our productions ?" Everyone gasped. Whispers was cast upon the small crowd.

''How do you think that'll be possible ,Mia?"

"Well, Sora knows Bryce." Sora's pupils dilated twenty times larger that before. Her palms and face were sweaty ; she began to stutter.

"W-w-well y-you s-see..." The purple haired girl blabbed on and on with her explaination. Her face was still red and her palms still sweaty just getting ever more sweatier.

"I see." Leon had said his first two words to this crowd. Half the girls fainted.

"His voice ..." Julie dropped Charlotte followed and a few others.

_Geez. Didn't anyone eat today? _Sora's eyes grew small and looked around at the bodies. Leon continued pretending not to notice the sudden lifeless bodies.

"First I need a partner . We will see about Bryce later." Leon turned and left the room. As soon as he left a crowd of fans harassed him for autographs and pictures.

**Later that day at Leon's apartment...**

The French acrobat sat there at his diner table and just stared at his food. To him everyone did not seem to be fit to be his partner, but he just assured himself to wait and see. Moving from his chair , he poured himself a tall glass of pink lemonade. Drinking it, he began to laugh at himself.

"Leon, do you realize that the first pink lemonade was turned pink from red tights?" He bursted out laughing. He calmed himself before he would choke. He finished his lemonade and went into his living room. The Frenchman just sat there thinking about who could possible replace _her_. He convinced himself no one else could and prepared for bed.

**At Sora's dorm at 8:30 A.M...**

The Japanese girl rolled off from bed and crawled into her bathroom. She grabbed her pink tooth brush and green tooth paste and began to brush._ I wonder why so many people collasped yesterday. I mean it could have been lack of nutrition and too many diets or dehydration, but I have never seen so many people drop down like that._ She rinsed out her mouth and went to her closet. Today was her day off and she was going to meet Bryce.

She pulled out a white collared dress shirt with rhinestones on the collar and a coral cardigan with a black pencil skirt. She pulled out some black flats and her purse and changed. The next moment she shoved her breakfast into her mouth and was out the door. Sora was day dreaming about Bryce and his unique eyes. Though she took slow steady steps she still managed to bump into this pillar.

_Gosh when did pillars get softer and when did they build them in the middle of sidewalks?_ She looked up and saw two violet eyes give her a cold frezzing glare.

"S-s-sorry, Leon. I wasn't paying attention." Sora looked around she was right in front of Roarick's Library.

"Just be careful." Though his words meant warning his voice and face seemed to have frightened her more.

"Sora!" Sora whipped her head to find Bryce standing on the stairs of the library and he continued going down.

"Bryce, did you wait long?" Leon looked at Bryce then to Sora and back at Bryce.

"No I just got here. Who is this?"

"Oh He is Le-"

"You don't need to share that piece of my information without my consent." Leon was already walking away.

_How can that guy be so cold yet walk away so cool?!_

"Never mind he is just a guest at Kaleido Stage."They went to a nearby cafe called Baudilaire.

"Bryce , I had no idea you were actually a trapeze artist."

"Yes," He took a sip of his vanilla latte."Actually ,Sora, would you like to be my partner?"

"B-b-bBryce,..." She blushed horribly at his request.

" I actually can't", She sorted out her words carefully," I am trying to see if I am to be Leon's partner."

"Who's that? Is that the guy from earlier?"

"Yeah, I have to. My boss said so ." They contined talking about the stage and dreams.

"Sora," Bryce took her hand into his." I know I have onlyh know you for about a week,but I would really like to be closer to you."

_Could he make me feel uncomfortable more than once today?!_

The Japanese acrobat smiled shyly and agreed to his request. After another small conversation, they were arm in arm heading out the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon was sitting on the edge of the rail on the board walk of Kaleido Stage. He stared at the waves crashing against the shore. His thoughts were shattered by a uncontrollable laughter.

"So you're telling me that when you first came here a guy stole your suitcase and you rollerbladed after him?!" Bryce's laughter continued.

"The horrible part is I still had to go into the police station and be questioned. I got out by doing a hand stand. Their faces were priceless!" Sora giggled but stopped abruptly. Having noticed a familar face sitting there watching them, Made her stop and release Bryce's hand. The silver haired man hopped off the rail and began walk away from them into the tall top shaped building.

_There he goes again..._ She sighed . Slowly she brought her gaze back to those green eyes with a slight brown .

"Thank you,Bryce, for today. I had never felt so good! I feel refreshed, if you know what I mean."

"No problem, Love."

"L-l-lo-love?!" She blushed furiously. Shyly looked down at her shoes. The brown haired man grabbed her chin ever so gently and brought her gaze back to his eyes. Ever so slowly he leaned forward. Just as he leaned in she oushed herself up and clossed her eyes. What she thought was going to be a passionate kiss was actually a small peck on the cheek. _Hahahaha...We only started officially dating today why would we kiss on lips already...hahaha_. She laughed to herself in her head.

"Good night , Bryce."

"As to you,Dearest." Again her blush only multiplied to even deeper red. Just as Bryce turned his back, The French man also left the scene.

Sora was walking back into Kaleido Stage . SHe was smelling a pink rose from Bryce so dreamily that she didn't even think about what was going on. Today was the day that she had to show her own Golden Phoenix. May stopped Sora.

"Excuse me! Where have you been?! Maybe it's because you're too afraid of losing you didn't show up on time."

"Sorry , May. I didn't remember we were having a gathering."

May hit Sora in the back of her head.

"You idiot! Never mind you never were good enough for Leon anyways. He sat outside waiting to see what you were doing. Apparently you were playing hookey with that Bryce!"

"That's not how it is. I just didn't remember." May was already walking off toward that tall shadowy figure with silver hair.

"Sora, where have you been?! Never mind that get on that trapeze now!"

"Yes,Kalos!" Quickly she changed . Hs eclimbed up that trapeze and Leon the other._ Seriously this dude gives me the creeps!_ Leon stood on that trapeze and she the other. Gaining momentum she began to spin. She span somewhat forwards and up and up and she posed. The same pose that Miss Layla used. Instead though she began to twirl down towards the trapeze the French man was on. Hse grabbed it with one hand and Leon pulled her up by the other hand. His eyes were big. They were eyes that showed somewhat amazement.

"Thank you for this oppurtunity, !" Sora fell on her back against the green netting and hopped off. Running in and out with her clothes on from earlier Kalos yelled out to her.

"Sora Naegino!"

_Oh... sounds like the principal yelling at me for spilling milk down someone's pants!_ She walked up to Kalos.

"Y-Y-Yes,sir?"

" Why are you such in a rush Leon hasn't even anounced yet."

"Sorry."

Leon stood next to Kalos and conversed with him and nodded.

"Sora you will be his partner for one production and May another. Since Sora might be partnering with Bryce."

Sora couldn't believe her ears. _With Bryce?!_ Leon wanted to laugh at her face but he only shook it off.

THe next thing Sora knew was Leon grabbing her wrist and both walked outside.

"I didn't come here for me to partner two people."

"I know but you-"

"Please stop. Just listen. I do see that you have potenial. Just don't entangle yourself with Bryce.'

"Why? I barely know you and you are already telling me to stay away from Bryce?" She scoffed at his statement.

"Just trust me. Especial if you are going to be my partner for the next production. You will not meet Bryce durig that time Whether I am there or not. Got it?"

"Geez Okay okay."

"Good." His eyes scared her the most the way they seem to look right through released his tight hold on her wrist and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Marion was walking on the beach with Jonathan when she tripped over something. HSe looked back at the object and found a silver haired man awoken from his nap.

"Sorry Leon!" Quickly Marion and Jonathan ran away .

Leon wasn't napping he was listening to the sound of the waves and just relaxed. The Japaneze acrobat chased after Marion.

"You forgot your backpack!" She too tripped over Leon and face-planted into the sand.

Choking and whippong the sand from her eyes she decided it was too late and sat on that log she tripped , that log handed her his handkerchief. Black piece of soft cloth with a fancy 'L' in white.

"Thank you.'' She said smiling untill she saw Leon's face. His face was as blank as ever._ That stupid poker face..._ His eyes though danced with laughter though his mouth held a small frown.

"Sorry and thank you ,Leon."

"We meet often. More like you hit me often so I guess I have to get used to it."

"Haha..." SHe laughed nervously at his joke.

"Was...That actually funny?" He sounded eager. She gave him a surprised glare.

'' ahem..." He cleared his throat."Not that I meant it to be." He knew it was strange for him to want her to laugh at his silly statement,but he would like it if he did have someone to laugh with. That was just a wish he keot to himself.

"No! No! It really was kinda funny. " She gave him a bright smile. A smile that made his insides all fuzzy.

_What the..._ He shifted uncomfortably.

"I am... I will leave first." He stated as boldly as he could. Trying not to sound nervous or anything of the sort.

"Leo-Leon, Could I at least buy you something to drink for tripping over you and ... Si-sitting on you?" Her face blushed like mad.

"I suppose so." He grabbed his black overcoat and her hand and off they went.

They walked into Baudilaire Cafe .

"Do you want to do me a favor?" Leon whispered into her ear.

"I g-gu-guess."

Leon paid for both of their lattes and took a seat by the window.

"You see my aunts wants me to meet so high-class fancy woman that _She_ approves. I won't forse you into this , but could you please pretend for I don't know a week?"

She couldn't believe her ears. Leon Oswald asked her to pretend to be his ''woman" for a week.

"Are you serious?"

"I will pay you after everyhting is done. " He still was the same cold-hearted guy she met a couple days ago . " all you need to do is pretend I won't kiss you or anything of the sort. I just want my aunt off my back."

"I -.. um... Okay.. I guess."

"We'll put on a show ; after the curtains close everything will be the same."

"exactly the same?"

"Exactly the same."

Sora pondered over it for a couple of minutes. She smiled and grabbed his hand into hers.

'' Of course!" Leon's poker face broke it an actual surprised face. He cleared his throat and thanked her.

Leon's poker face came back into place and walked out of the cafe with Sora.

"Thank you again." He didn't even sound grateful nor did he smile, but Sora smiled at him anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three days later...**

Sora dressed in a formal ,white laced dress and a pair of tan heels. Around her waist she wore a tan belt . She was walking to Leon's place ,which was now just around the corner.

He peeked through the window and stared at the white figure walking into the apartment building.10 minutes later a knock pulled him from his thoughts and toward the door.

"Do you think this is good enough?"

Leon gazed at her petite form and how the dress clung to her. He himself couldn't look away, let alone the two men outside his apartment. Leon gave them _his glare_. Both men quickly rumaged through their pockets to get their keys out. The French man heard one mumble someting about a new pair of pants, but pushed the thought aside.

"Almost." Grabbing Sora's hand , he dragged her into his bedroom. She awed at the beautiful decor all over the house. Reaching into his bedside drawer he pulled out a box and handed it to her.

She ran her hand along the top of the box and poped it open. A charm bracelet shimmered in the sun's rays that slowly flowed into the bedroom. A few diamonds caught her attention._ How could he afford this?_ Looking over it more carefully she saw that their names were ingraved on two different charms. She couldn't say a word until Leon carefully latched it around her wrist. Blushing she thanked him. He only nodded but in a sincere sort of way.

Opening up

Opening Up

Opening Up

As they walked into Tres Bon Cafe. It was a some what fancy cafe with images of portions of France. Leon was greeted by an older woman.

"Aunt Anastasia, I've come."

The woman examined Sora from head to toe up and down."Hm.." The Japanese girl was more nervous than the first performance on Kaleido Stage.

"This is Sora Naegino."

The woman motioned for them to take a seat at the table that she reserved. Every question thrown her way she either let Leon answer back with a lie or truth or she'd say her answer as quick and short as possible.

"So you are from Japan? Where are your parents?"

Sora froze and her smile faded.

"That, that is a more personal matter,Aunt." Having seen that distressed look cast upon her face he quickly answered.

"Nonsense ,Leon, I must know!"

Leon tried to sputter another lie , but Sora stopped him. "It's alright." She knew Leon knew nothing of it so she decided that he should know.

"My aunt and uncle in Japan adopted me, when my parents passed in an accident."

"How long ago?" Leon's blonde aunt sounded not concerned or interested , but sounded as if this was an interrogation.

"Um...Let's just say I wasn't too young to forget and that, It hurts...alot."

"Okay, so I went to this new shop in France,Leon , and I-" A sob interrupted his aunt.

A/N: Sorry if i made errors in this ! I am rather busier than ususal and only have time to type at night.

I hope the story line is okay? I need inspiration. I willingly will read your ideas and comments.


	7. Chapter 7

The Japanese girl stood up from her chair with her hands on her face. She apologized, bowed, and left. Leon did nothing to retreat Sora back; he just watched after the petite figure in that pretty white lace dress.

"Aren't you going to comfort her?" His aunt asked in a mocking tone.

The eyes watching Sora moved toward his aunt with a glare that he gave her from when he was a boy till now. He stood and left also , but in the opposite direction from Sora.

"Was this a set up ? He really thought I'd fall for it." she scoffed at him and he heard her.

OU

OU

OU

She sat in front of two graves. Sora's parents were buried there in America instead of Japan . It seemed to be easier. Sora tried so hard to smile and forget, but the tears kept coming. The French man knew exactly where she was due to the fact he followed her around one day to make sure she wasn't going to see Bryce. Instead of Bryce he stumbled upon Sora and the two other graves yet again. Leon took the long way to Cape Mary cemetery and found his hunch correct as he caught the bright color of Sora's hair. His ears soon caught onto a few words that sounded like sorry, wish, instead, and can't. Seeing the desperate tears brought him back to a hidden memory.

_Flashback_

_Sitting by her bed side was all he could do now. Tears stung his eyes as he saw the unconscience girl. A stirring in Sophie's bed caught his attention._

_"Sophie!" Leon grasped her hand ._

_"Leon." Her weak voice told him she wouldn't last long. Picking up the phone he called Yuri._

_"You need to come here quick at least tell her goodbye!" The silver haired girl stared at Leon's frustrated state as he yelled at Yuri over the phone. Yuri hung up._

_After several voice mails, Sophie spoke up._

_"Leon," She took a breath. The French man asked the doctor and nurse to leave for a moment , as Sophie told of her dream. Her brother nodded . In moments her eyes closed after seeing Leon put on a shakey smile._

_"Keep smiling, okay?"_

_"Of course,Sop-" His eyes widened as he stared at the now lifeless body._

_End of flashback._

Tears were at the brink as he came back from the past. He thought of himself and how he compared to Sora. They were in the same boat, the thought gave him courage to walk from behind a tree.

"Why?" Sora murmured. "How come I -" A sudden feeling of a hand on her shoulder frightened her to finish. Recognizing the black pair of pants and shoes, She instantly knew it was Leon.

Wiping her eyes and face she said,"I'm sorry things didn't go well."

"I never liked her anyways."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence between the fake couple. Noticing little droplets of water dripping onto Sora's knees , made him speak.

Bending on one knee next to Sora he said,"Why are you still crying?"

"I'm *sniff sniff* embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Out of all the people to see me cry and to see me in such a helpless state is you. The #1 jerk on my list."

Moving his arms around the petite figure, He whispered to her.

"I have been through the same."

The sentence caught her attention.

"W-w-what?" tears were still present in her eyes but a hint surprise and curiosity lingered.

"I'll tell you some other time. To save you from my life story."

"No!"

Leon had a shocked displayed.

Her face reddened.

"I mean, I want to hear it."

Grabbing her hand he dragged her in a gentle way to the car.

"Where are we going?"

A long silence kept her from asking any more questions.

Taking off his coat, he replied.

"Don't worry. Just rest and I will wake you up when we're there."

Heedingly , she adjusted the coat and in moments was in a deep slumber.

A/N: Oh Leon where are you taking her?...

Story sound more interesting?


End file.
